The Founders Return
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: The Founders of Hogwarts were the greatest of their time. Until they disappeared. Now, nearly a thousand years later, Hogwarts has called them back into action to protect the school they built and the students it houses. Appearing in 1994, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin. And four great wizards have made their reappearance. And are ready to make a change.
**Hello everyone. Mad Man in the Flesh here. New story for you all. Hope you all enjoy it and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own this plot.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the masterpiece of four magical geniuses; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Founded in the year of our Lord, 990. It was the first school to teach those with magical blood about their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And it had been only open for ten years. A true success for the four mighty mages who built this marvelous school in the highlands of Scotland. Students flocked from all other the country and even from abroad to learn about the power they had been bestowed with and even trained witches and wizards came to the fringes of the school and the beginnings of the first true wizarding only community was being built on the fringes of the mighty castle, Hogsmeade. The Founders couldn't be happier with how their school was progressing.

At the moment it was the summer break and the three remaining founders were walking through the school corridors in silence, watching the various portraits that spanned the halls while making sure the moving stairs didn't decide to mess with them as they moved to the great hall. Salazar had left two years earlier to care for his wife who had fallen ill with a diseas that even his potions skills couldn't save. It was with a heavy heart that Salazar said to his fellow friends about his resignation and his wishes to spend his time with his wife until she passed. The three accepted their friends wishes and had seen him of the grounds personally. Many students had noted the lack of the Slytherin lord and had made many rash assumptions about what had happened, the most believed story being that Salazar, as a pure blood, had ideas that only those with the same quality should learn at the school and the other had disagreed and threw him off the grounds. Apparently Gordic and Salazar had gotten into a duel and Godric beat him off the grounds. Even the portraits believed the story. None of the Founders could bring it in themselves to correct the story and so let their students believe what they wanted about Salazar's disappearance.

"Have you both heard?" Rowena Ravenclaw said, breaking the silence that had settled over the three. Her voice was melodious and had a tinkling quality to it that attracted many a man's attention. It didn't help that the thirty six year old women was beautiful, with a heart shaped face and pale skin that allowed her sapphire eyes and black hair to stand out, ensnaring many a man to her charm. Her body was hidden under a flowing purple robe but many could make out the gentle curves she possessed that turned many heads while she walked and with her radiating an aura of power and nobility, it was difficult to not pay any attention to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"About Maria? Yes, Salazar sent me an owl detailing the events. It's a true shame. She was such a bright young woman and was taken from this world to soon." Helga Hufflepuff said, her warm blue eyes looking to the ground in sorrow. She was a tall, lithe woman and many could see the beauty she held, from her vibrant red hair to her her figure that would attract anyone's attention. Godric was proof of that fact. She was garbed in robes of warm yellow and an amber encrusted necklace hung from her neck, a present from one of her many admirers. For a woman of thirty nine, many men were still throwing themselves at her feet for her hand. None never showed the aspects she wished in a man and turned them down.

"I fear the blow this has taken on Salazar. This may be the lowest we have seen him yet, my friends." Godric Gryffindor said. He was a tall man standing at six foot three,a head taller that Helga and two taller than Rowena. He was broadly built from his days as a knight and his sword hung from his hip, the rubies in the handle catching the sun and glinting. His mane of red covered most of his face in an elegant mustache and beard and fell down to his shoulders were it met with his equally red tunic where a golden lion at on his right breast, roaring proudly on the field of red before the tunic was tucked into a pair of black trousers and then into black leather boots while a cloak of red lined in gold fur hung over his left shoulder down to his hip. Godric Gryffindor was the image of power and style at his age of forty three.

Finally reaching to the bottom of the castle, they turned the corner to the Great Hall and stopped at the top of the stairs to the first floor as they spotted the final member of the four and the man with the plan to build Hogwarts. Salazar Slyhterin was a tall man with broad shoulders and a powerful build, much like Godric but was half a head smaller than the lion. His face was slightly bronzed and frown lines were obvious on his forehead from the antics of Godric. His emerald green eyes glanced over his friends and seemed to twinkle in happiness, despite the dark marks under the man's eyes. His black hair was tousled and messy but it suit the normally uptight lord of Slytherin and the look was completed with a small mustache that curled upwards at the edges while a short beard extended from his chin and ended in a point. His clothing was styled much like Godric except in an emerald green and a snake was held on his right brest while a small black locket hung from his neck with his house sigil emblazoned on the front. In his hands he held a long black cane with a snake wrapped around the cane as a grip and a black travelling cloak was folded over his arms. At forty six, Salazar was still the epitome of grace and superiority.

"It is good to see you again, my friends." Salazar said, a smile on his face that was returned by the other three with enthusiasm.

"It is good to see you again after all these years, Salazar." Godric said as he walked down the stairs and embraced the smaller man in powerful hug that was returned, both men laughing slightly at the greeting. "It is nice to see the years have been kind."  
"I wish I could return the sentiment, Godric." Salazar said with a teasing smile before stepping past the laughing lion and towards the two witches. "Rowena, Helga. You both are still visions of beauty to these old eyes."

"And it's god to see you too, you old snake." Helga said, wrapping the older man in gentle hug that was returned before Rowena held the man, a happy smile on her face.

"It is nice for us all to be back together. If only the circumstances were better." Rowena said and she seen Salazar's eyes mist slightly in remembrance of his wife.

"Yes, but that is not why I am here. I'm sure you all remember the vow we made for this day?" The founders all gained a grim look at the mention of the vow.

"We have waited for four years for this day. All the preparations are made and currently waiting for us in the dining hall. I've left orders for Darius Crow to take over the role of headmaster as we will not be returning for a while from our journey. And I've left an hat with a conscious and legimens wards behind to place the students in our houses here." Godric said as he pulled out a vial holding an ounce of his blood and the other founders did the same. "No going back now, is there?"  
"No. We have performed our roles here. It is time to move forward. Shall we?" Helga said and directed her friends to the hall where a large black goblet lay in the middle of the floor. Smoke, fire and lightning flowed out of its rim but it quietened as the four came close.

"Now we add our blood one at a time." Salazar ordered as he uncorked his vial. "I, Salazar Slytherin, Lord of House Slytherin, willingly give my blood to help the future of this school. May my body, spirit and magic be invoked by Hogwarts when great trouble presents itself to this school and country." With that, Salazar tipped the vial and poured his blood into the goblet which turned a poisonous green for a few seconds before the potion turned back to its natural silver colour.

"I, Godric Gryffindor, Lord of House Gryffindor, willingly give my blood to help the future of this school. May my body, spirit and magic be invoked by Hogwarts when great trouble presents itself to this school and country." Godric poured his blood into the goblet and it flashed a deep red before reverting back to silver.

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady of House Ravenclaw, willingly give my blood to help the future of this school. May my body, spirit and magic be invoked by Hogwarts when great trouble presents itself to this school and country." The potion flashed a dark blue when her blood was added.

"I, Helga Hufflepuff, Lady of House Hufflepuff, willingly give my blood to help the future of this school. May my body, spirit and magic be invoked by Hogwarts when great trouble presents itself to this school and country." The potion flashed yellow before the effect stopped and a bright silver light shot up into the ceiling of Hogwarts and entered into the school, the walls shimmering with a slight silver sheen as it absorbed the power of the potion and the blood of its creators.

"So mote it be, we, the Founders of Hogwarts, willingly accept the trials that Hogwarts present to us and the trials of the time we find ourselves in." The Four Founders spoke as one and the silver light expanded before it covered the four wizards and witches in a small circle before it disappeared, leaving no trace behind that anyone had been in the hall.

When Darius Crow came back a few weeks before the start of the teaching year, it was with a heavy heart that he told the staff and student body that their founders had left them to explore the world of magic. A memorial was held for the Four Founders of Hogwarts on September first for the dedication they put in to create the school and the privilege it was to study under them. Many tears were shed that day. Tears of joy, sadness and regret. No one would forget the men and women who had made all this possible for them and generations to come.

* * *

It was the summer of 1994, specifically the month of July, when the walls of the dining hall flashed a bright silver before the silver light began to peel off the walls and travel to the middle of the hall where it began to take the shape of four beings, two men and a women. Thankfully, the castle of Hogwarts was empty for this phenomenon as the teachers were out enjoying their well earned summer holiday and Dumbledore was at the Ministry of Magic, finalising the details of the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Madame Olympe Maxine of Beauxbatons and Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang while Barty Crouch Sr. sat in as head of the Department for Foreign Affairs and Sports Games before he would be heading to Belguim for a meeting of the ICW for two weeks.

As it was, only the ghosts of the school bore witness to the re-emergence of the Founders of the great school.

"Mother, is that you?" Helena Ravenclaw asked as she approached the black haired figure of her mother. Helena was only fourteen when she died at the hands of the Bloody Baron in modern day Albania after she stole her mother's diadem. How arrogant she had been, thinking that she could outperform her mother who had raised her seen she was twenty two and then built a school during Helena's early childhood years.

"Helena. I'm glad I get to see you one more time. Even in your form." Rowena said, smiling at her daughter while the Bloody Baron looked ashamed of himself.

"Lady Ravenclaw, I would like to apologise for the condition of your daughter. It was I, on your orders, who was sent after her after she stole your diadem. I asked her to return and she refused. In my rage, I killed her and then my self in repentance for my act. I wish to apologise and offer myself as your servant for my horrid actions on that day." The Bloody Baron said as he kneeled down in front of the form of the Founders who were looking at Rowena with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you forgive him, Helena, for those actions long ago?"  
"Yes mother. I've forgiven him and you a long time ago."  
"Then I forgive you as well, good sir. But I now ask a favour from the ghosts of Hogwarts. We have been out of time for nearly one thousand years. We will require your help in catching up with the times of the world and announcing our presence at Hogwarts."  
"Of course my lords and lady." A aristocratic name said with a ruffle around his throat that was blood stained from his neck that wasn't severed from his head. "We serve the students of Hogwarts for advice and we shall do doubly so for those who gave us purpose in our deaths. What do you require of us?" Godric smiled at the ghost as he took charge.

"We will require the history from the last century or so in a brief report so we can understand the details of this generation of students. We will also require the events that have occurred within these halls over the past years. For Hogwarts to call in our oaths of service, something must have happened."  
"A lot has happened in the past centuries may Lords and Ladies. But the past century we have seen the rise and fall of two Dark Lords. The first was Gellert Grindelwald. He used the muggle war that spanned most of Europe as a disguise to wage his war on the wizarding world where he would then establish himself as ruler of the world, wizard and muggle. Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster, stopped him but did not kill him. He is currently imprisoned in his own fortress in Nurmengard. Then a few decades we had a new Dark Lord by the name Lord Voldemort. A past student of this school and he had the same goals except he wished to eradicate all muggle kind. He believed them to be inferior to wizards." Nicolas said. "Voldemort was stopped on the night of October thirty first, nineteen eighty one by a one year old infant who survived the killing curse which was reflected back onto Voldemort, killing him in the process. Many believe young Mr. Potter stopped Voldemort but the ghosts believe that his mother, Lily Potter, a remarkable witch, played a very big part in his destruction."

"Now that is worrisome. Was a body of this Voldemort ever recovered?" Salazar said, leaning on his cane.

"No. The wizarding world believe he was completely destroyed but events at this school seem to have disproven that fact. At the end of the ninety one school year, a teacher was possessed with the spirit of Voldemort and was killed trying to get the Philosopher's Stone. Next year, a basilisk was roaming the school and petrifying the students. It was found that Tom Riddle, the younger form of Voldemort, had preserved himself in a journal and invaded the mind of a first year student to command the basilisk. The basilisk and the journal were both destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets." Helena said and the Founders turned to look at Salazar at the fact he had allowed a Basilisk into the school.

"I had here warded from attacking the students. She was only meant to defend the school from those who wished to harm the students and the school. Obviously this Riddle broke through those wards and perverted Fieyre's mind. It is for the best that she is dead now. But is the body still down there?" Salazar explained and looked at the ghosts with a raised eyebrow.

"It is Lord Slytherin. Even its moltings are still in the Chamber." The Fat Friar said, smiling at Helga who smiled back.

"Then we have a source of income already. The Goblin nation will pay a hefty price for Basilisk bones, venom, scales and entrails. How much would it be worth today?" Salazar asked.

"It would be somewhere around thirty million to fifty million galleons as it was last time I believe someone sold a full Basilisk. You would have to check with the goblins for a price, my lord." The Baron said and Salazar nodded his head.

"Thank you for the assistance." Helga said, smiling to the assembled ghosts. "You have been most helpful. I believe we have to make plans now for our re-entry into this world. How shall we go about it?"  
"May Peeves make a suggestion, sirs and madams?" A man in a jester costume came forward and the Founders smiled at the familiar poltergeist that even plagued them back when the school started. "Peeves has heard tales of a tournament coming to Hogwarts. The Tri-Wizard Tournament which will bring the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to Hogwarts to compete. If you disguise yourselves as ghosts and make an appearance at the welcoming feast for the schools, you'll more than likely shock everyone by being there. Then at the end of the feast, end the spell and resume human form once again. The looks on their faces will be amazing!" Peeves cheered and zoomed about the hall, cackling gleefully all the while.

"I think that would be perfect. It gives us three months to get everything in order for ourselves and we can learn the languages necessary to converse with our foreign guests. So, first order of business is to travel to the goblins with our vault keys and ask them about that Basilisk and then learn the languages and then learn the history we've missed from our world and the muggles."

"Yes, shall we split up? Helga and I could go to the goblins and Godric and Rowena could go to the muggle world and learn of the world and we could met up in Hogsmeade tonight at ten and show what we have found?" Salazar said, looking to his fellow wizards.

"I see no flaw in that. Rowena and I shall make a stop at the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor to gather appropriate muggle clothes for us before we travel. The less attention we gather will be for the best." Godric said as he unhooked the goblin blade at his waist and offered it to Nicolas. "If you could take care my blade until we return my good sir, I would greatly appreciate it." Nicolas' eyes widened and he reached out with shaky hands to take the offered blade from the hands of Godric Gryffindor.  
"I will guard it with the best of my abilities, my Lord." Nicolas said, bowing to the man and his head flopped onto his shoulder, hanging on by a thread.

"In payment, I shall remove the vestiges holding your head to your neck, my good ghost, so you may join the Headless Hunt. Now, I believe it is time for us to get moving. We shall see you two tonight. Have fun with the goblins." Godric said as he and Rowena passed their vault keys to the two.

"We shall. Let's be on our way, Salazar." Helga said before the two disapparated out of the school with a sharp _CRACK._

* * *

Helga and Salazar reappeared in a bustling street full of witches and wizards, with shops of various size, colour and buyables lining the street and alley ways branching off from the main street before ultimately leading to a large marble building at the end of the street.

"Diagon Alley." Salazar announced as he took in one of the street signs. "I heard about this from those living in Hogsmeade. It was the next all wizard community area to be built. We are now in London. Or close to it anyway. It's nice to see it has flourished."

"Yes, it is quite nice. We have survived after all. But there seems to be a lack of advancements. I hoped not all wizards were bigots and actually interacted with the muggle world. Clearly I was wrong." Helga said as Salazar threw on his travelling robe while Helga transfigured her robe into a jacket and trouser combination she seen a woman with brown hair wearing while leading their daughter through the crowd. Salazar raised an eyebrow slightly at that but chose not to comment on it as the two moved through the shopping alley, taking in Ollivander's Wand Shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium and Madame Malkin's robes to name a few. Although Salazar wanted to make a stop by Florean's if he and Helga had the chance. He wanted to know what this 'ice cream' was.

The two wizards moved effortlessly through the crowds of wizards and in no time at all they were in front of the large doors leading to Gringotts were two goblins stood outside as guards, wearing gleaming silver armour and carrying a goblin sized polearm each. Salazar and Helga gave the two goblins a bow that obviously surprised them before they went through the doors, taking heed of the warning above the door. They would be mad to try steal from the goblin nation. Even Godric would consider it suicide.

Inside the bank, two rows of high desks made most of the room and had twenty stations at each desk with goblins managing each station, taking with wizards and muggles alike while others carried gold through the halls and towards where the vaults were located at the back of the bank. Overall, it was a very busy business the goblins were running and doing so with an efficiency that wizards would never be able to do. Joining a line, Salazar and Helga only had to wait ten minutes before a goblin was ready to see them.

"Good day, my good sir." Salazar said, both he and Helga bowing in respect to the goblin which obviously shocked the teller and every goblin and person who witnessed the act. " _We would like to gain access to four vaults today, master goblin._ " Salazar spoke in goobledegook, further surprising the goblin nation that a wizard and witch had taken the time to learn their language.

" _Do you have the keys with you?_ " The goblin asked back in the same language which to the people present sounded like a variety of sounds from a baby all meshed together into a form of a sentence. Except with a raspy quality to the voice which made the speaker sound like they had a sore throat.

" _Yes, we have them right here._ " Helga said as she took out Rowena's and her own key while Salazar produced his and Godric's and gave them to the goblin. The goblin looked at each key in shock at what he was seeing. Each key held one of the crests of the four great houses of Hogwarts! But that was impossible! The Founders had disappeared a thousand years ago. They had left their gold in the care of the goblin nation and they had followed the orders of Gringott when he decided to place all their money into the second quartet of vaults when he founded the bank. And these keys were made by Dargung a thousand years ago to prove they were indeed the heirs of the Founders with notes on what to expect that were passed down from the Head Goblin to the Head Goblin through the centuries.

" _Excuse me for a moment._ " The goblin spoke as he gathered the keys and walked calmly to one of the side doors and soon disappeared behind it.

"You may want to join a new line." Salazar said as he turned to a platinum blonde haired man in black and his son who were looking at them in disgust. "This may take some time." The man sneered at Salazar but did as he was told and moved to a new queue at the other side of the bank, muttering all the time about 'goblin and muggle lovers'. Salazar and Helga rolled their eyes at the man's bigotry before turning back to the desk as the goblin from before came out followed by another with black hair circling the back oh his head and resting on his ear like a laurel wreath of Rome. He was dressed in a black, pinstripe suit and a black tie with black shoes that were shining in the candle light.

" _Thank you, master wizards for being patient with us. I am Ragnok. The Chief of the Goblin Clan of Gringott and the Head Goblin of Gringott's Bank. If you would please follow me into my office and we will discuss this further._ " Salazar and Helga nodded at the goblin and followed him into the door which they know seen had the name 'RAGNOK' on the glass. Inside the office was an intricate mahogany desk and on it were quills, ink pots and the four golden keys of the Founders with a ream of parchment ready to be signed. "Now then, I am intrigued how you gained the keys that Chieftan Dargung created for the Founders of Hogwarts to access their wealth here at Gringotts. As far as the goblin nation knew, those keys were lost to time itself, not even goblin magic could recall them or recreate them if an heir ever presented themselves."

"Well, Chieftan Ragnok, that is because the keys were with us while we were at Hogwarts, waiting for the school to call us to action. The wards of Hogwarts and our magic would not allow the keys to be drawn from our figures while we were waiting within the nexus of magic. We apologise if we have caused the goblin nation any inconvenience with our actions." Salazar said, bowing his head in apology to the goblin whose eyes widened in shock. "Oh, I appear to have forgotten my manners. My name is Salazar Slytherin. Lord of House Slytherin." As he spoke, the key with the snake symbol glowed bright green and his name and rank etched itself onto the parchment the goblin had on his desk in green ink, clearly showing who he was.

"And I'm Helga Hufflepuff, Lady of House Hufflepuff." The key with the badger glowed bright yellow before her name and rank appeared on the parchment below Salazar's in yellow ink.

"It is an honour to meet such astounding wizard." Ragnok said bowing to the two in front of him. "I will be honoured to take you to your vaults. Will you be withdrawing money today?"

"We shall, Chieftan Ragnok. And thank you very much for your offer. But before we leave, may we discuss business with you?" Helga said, smiling at the old goblin who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "We would be honoured if you would become the account manager for our vaults." The old goblin's mouth dropped open shock and he opened and closed to several times as he tried to formulate a sentence.

"I... I... I would be honoured to take on such a role. Stories through the clan have told of your nature. You four are not like any other wizards in this world. I will gladly take a role."  
"Thank you very much, Master Goblin. Now, we have been out of touch with the world for quite a while. While I'm sure our wealth has been accumulating over the years and is quite vast, we do not know the nature of this world and its system of economics. We are entrusting you with investing our wealth in various companies across the world, both magical and muggle. All profits that the investments make, Gringotts gets... say twenty percent from each of our vaults." Salazar said with a smile and Ragnok choked on the air he was breathing. These wizards were offering twenty percent each oftheir profits from such investments. Ragnok would be an idiot to say no to such a good business deal!  
"I believe we have a deal, Lord Slytherin. Shall we travel down to your vaults while the proper documents are drawn up for the two of you and for Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor?"  
"Please, lead the way, Master Goblin. I fear we would get lost." Helga joked and got a laugh from the three of them as they exited the office with Ragnok pocketing the keys swiftly.

* * *

"How can people wear these things, they're so restricting." Godric asked as he adjusted the collar of the shirt he was wearing that he was sure was enchanted and trying to strangle him. He was currently dressed in a thin, grey suit jacket that the Room of Requirement had created to his measurements, along with a white button up shirt that had already lost a button due to his neck and muscles and showing the beginnings of his red chest hair. From the waist down, he was dressed in light grey trousers and the look was finished with black dress shoes that shined under the light of the cafe.

Across from Godric sat Rowena in a white blouse and a blue jacket hung from her shoulder while her raven hair fell down her back in curls. From the waist down she was wearing a pair of denim jeans, as the muggles called them, and looked to be the picture of elegance as she sat in her plush chair, delicately drinking tea from a small cup while smiling slightly at Godric's plight. The clothes she was wearing weren't nearly as constrictive as Godric's and also showed of her figure perfectly to the people of London. She had seen many men and even a few women giving her appraising looks as she passed them in the streets. The only thing that stopped them approaching was the rather intimidating form of Godric who towered above most of the muggles in streets and the muscle he displayed served to scare them off. A few brave souls had tried to come up and talk with her but all it had taken was Godric cracking his knuckles and they left soon enough.

Then again, the same effect was happening with Godric out in the streets. Various women had pressed up against him in their stroll through London, blatantly groping his arms as they passed and then giggled in groups when they were far enough away. The braver ones would pass a hand over his chest as he walked past and spoke for a while about finding some place fun before Godric moved past them with the well worn out excuse that he was with his wife. The women always seemed disappointed with that lie and always gave Rowena a dirty look, but one arch of an eyebrow had the women leaving in an awful hurry. Neither of the two had had to resort to the use of magic yet.

"Get over it, Godric. You'll live." Rowena quipped as she set her tea cup down and stared at the number of bags they had gotten over the course of the few hours they had been in London. Most of them were books of various kinds; History of the World, an Atlas, Mathematics books, new literacy books and various language books from Spain, France, Germany, Russia being the main ones. No doubt that once they got back to Hogsmeade the four of them would devour these books either naturally or magically. Then there were the gadgets the muggles had created such as phones, walkmen and CDs, small circular discs that you could use to listen to music. It was amazing how far the muggles had advanced in a thousand years. Then there was also there metal carriages that didn't require horse to pull them but worked with something known as an 'engine'. And the muggles could fly! Great metal behemoths that weighed tonnes were able to fly without the use of magic across the land and seas. They had even reached the moon some thirty years ago! And wizards were still using horses to pull carriages around the place. The muggles truly were remarkable. Rowena couldn't wait to devour all the knowledge that the muggles had and that Hogwarts could provide.

"Shall we be on our way back to meet with Sal and Helga or do you want to walk around for a bit more?" Godric said as he finished the cup of tea that was placed in front of him and unbuttoned some of his shirt so he could breathe properly. Seriously, his old clothes allowed him far more freedom. Then again, it may be because of the wards that he had inscribed into the clothing that allowed him this.

"London truly is an interesting place but I believe it would be best if we returned back and wait for Salazar and Helga before speaking with them about what to do. If you would be so kind?" Rowena said, a teasing smile on her face as she gestured to the bags while she drank the last vestiges of her tea. Godric rolled his eyes at the woman opposite him but he bent down anyway and gathered all the bags and lifted them with ease while he waited for Rowena to pay the cafe with the muggle money Hogwarts had given them, somewhere in the excess of three thousand sterling pounds.

Exiting the cafe, the two found a secluded alley where they proceeded to shrink the bags seamlessly and Godric pocketed them before the two cast a muffling charm over the area before disapparating with a sharp _CRACK_ that none of the muggles noticed. But a pink haired woman in a black jacket did. She stared at the area the two wizards were in for a few seconds before smiling to herself. It was actually nice to see magicals using their heads instead of just disapparating and causing a panic among the muggles.

* * *

"So, what have we learnt so far?" Helga said as the four of them took residence within one of the rooms within the Three Broomsticks which they had warded with privacy charms and alert runes incase the inn keeper came close.

"Well, the muggle world has changed vastly from our time. The muggles have metal carriages known as 'cars' which they use to travel from place to place on a daily basis. Then there are flying carriages known as 'airplanes' that can carry hundreds of muggles across a country and even oceans in a matter of hours. All without the use of magic. I've got books on all these advancements to see if there is a way to implement magic into them." Rowena said and gestured to a large stack of books that was sitting on one of the four beds.

"Society has also changed. Robes and armour are not an appropriate choice of clothing. Instead the muggles dress in jackets, jeans and the occasional suit. Also, you can not challenge a person to a duel if they slight you. From what I've seen, if someone bumps into you, you apologise and go on your way. But there are law enforcement known as police men who patrol the streets and can get physical if they need to. But they avoid severely harming the attacker due to a law they have in place." Godric said as he placed the tip of his wand to his hand and drew a memory from his head and showed it to Salazar and Helga of these police men tackling a man to the ground after he stole a woman's purse. The purse was swiftly returned and the man was put into a car with the word 'POLICE' written on the sides before the car left the area.

"Amazing how the world has changed in one thousand years for the muggles. For wizard kind, it has barely changed at all from our time. Robes and the like are still the popular choice of wear. Muggleborns seem to wear clothing from their world and some purebloods have followed this, only for the fact that it allows them to blend into the muggle world when they must. Also, according to the goblins, the Ministry of Magic is located under a place called Whitehall." Helga said as she made reference to a map of London, showing it was close to Buckingham Palace, where the Queen of England lived, and also the Houses of Parliament, the muggle government.

"Also with the goblins, we were able to gain access to our vaults. In my vault, there is currently seven hundred and fifty million galleons, five hundred million sickles and three hundred million knuts along with family heirlooms. I also got a price on the Basilisk, the goblins priced it at seventy million galleons for everything. Godric, your vaults contains six hundred and fifty million galleons, six hundred million sickles and three hundred and fifty million knuts along with family heirlooms. Helga's vaults contains five hundred and fifty million galleons, seven hundred million sickles, and eight million knuts along with paintings of us and also heirlooms. Rowena, your vault contains seven hundred million galleons, five hundred million sickles, five hundred million knuts and, of course, family heirlooms." Salazar said and the eyes of Godric and Rowena widened in shock at their wealth.

"I don't remember having such wealth when we gave it to Dargung." Rowena said, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes, when they built Gringotts, the goblins used our wealth to construct the building and so have been paying us back for such a construction effort and are paying us an interest rate of fifteen percent every year as compensation." Helga said, confusing the two with the terminology and so she explained. "What this means that every decade, the goblins add the wealth in our vault and then what we have is divided until we have one percent. For Rowena's that is seven million galleons. Then they multiply it by fifteen and you get one hundred and five million galleons added to your account. And they do this every ten years for every vault. At this moment, we are the richest wizards and witches in all the world." Rowena and Godric became wide eyed at such a fact before turning to Salazar in shock who just nodded his head in truth of Helga's words.

"We also struck a deal with the goblins. They will be investing a portion of our money into companies that the wizarding and muggle world have set up, making us part owners of a company through the purchase of stocks and therefore we get an income from them. I have a deal with the goblins that they get twenty percent of all income from these stocks and Helga and I have signed our forms. We have brought yours with us to sign and the moment you do, a portkey will activate on the parchment and send it to Ragnok, the manager of our vaults." Salazar said and with a swish of his hand, he produced the two rolls of parchment and passed them to the two wizards whose eyes began to rake over the words the goblins had written. After five minutes, Rowena and Godric grabbed a quill and signed their names and the parchment disappeared in a flash of white a few second after the quill left the parchment.

"Now that that is done, shall we get to work at reintroducing ourselves to the Wizarding world?" Salazar said with a sly smile that was copied by his fellow wizards as they all grabbed a book of languages and spell book Hogwarts had provided. The next few months were going to be hectic for the Founders of the great school of Hogwarts. But they welcomed the challenge that had presented itself to them.

* * *

Dumbledore stared down onto the mass of students that had taken residence at the tables in the Great Hall on this October night. The delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang sat amongst the students of Hogwarts and some where looking around the hall in interest, mostly the Durmstrang students while those from Beauxbatons seemed to be eyeing everything with a derisive eye. They must be more used to the beauty of France's Renaissance buildings instead of medieval architecture. Still, Dumbledore wouldn't allow that to upset him. After all, Hogwarts was his school and the teaching ground for the Founders of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Without Hogwarts, they would not be here today for such an event.

But still, even with his feeling of elation, Dumbledore couldn't quite get rid of the feeling of apprehension he felt about tonight. He had felt something tickling the edges of his senses for the better part of a month, ever sense the Hogwarts term had started back on September first, but every time he asked Hogwarts what it was, the wards remained silent. As though waiting for something. And Dumbledore, the strongest and brightest wizard of the century, had no idea as to what it was. He just hoped that it was nothing bad. He didn't want Hogwarts to lose its reputation in the international community if anything went bad.

Stepping up to the staff table, the hall silenced. Waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Well, mostly silenced. Draco Malfoy was trying to talk with Viktor Krum while the elder boy ignored the blonde pureblood either out of respect for Dumbledore or annoyance at the boy's repeated attempts to get his attention. Even Dumbledore wasn't sure. And then there were some girls from Beauxbatons who were giggling slightly and whispering in French amongst themselves at the Ravenclaw table. But still, Dumbledore didn't let that get to him as he got ready for his speech. He was halted before he even began by a booming voice.

"Well, this is quite exciting if I do say so myself." The voice was loud and joyous, easily reaching all corners of the room as the students of all the schools tried to find the voice. Even the Hogwarts ghosts were looking around as well. "I haven't seen foreign wizards at Hogwarts in ages. It brings back very fond memories." The voice said as a spectre began to faded into existence above the Gryffidnor table. The figure was large, easily six foot in height and his stature boasted power with broad shoulders and thick arms hidden beneath an old medieval tunic with a surcoat over his left shoulder with a lion on it and a sheathed sword sat at his waist on his left. The students stared at the ghost in shock, especially one that would interrupt the Headmaster of the school as he was about to make a speech.

"Ah, I appear to be unaware of who you are? If you could please enlighten us to your name?" Dumbledore asked genially and the ghost beamed at him.

"It appears as though my manners hath forsaken me. My apologises. I am Godric Gryffindor, Lord of House Gryffindor. Apprentice of Merlin and one of the Founders of Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to meet you all." The eyes of everyone in the hall widened upon seeing the ghost of one of the Founders and the Beauxbaton delegation seemed to be worrying at the fact they had insulted the school when one of its Founders, and one of the greatest wizards ever, had just appeared in the hall.

"Honestly Godric. Does your brain possess the need to show off every five minutes or do you just do it to sate your ego?" A new voice questioned, sharper than the first. All eyes went over to the Slytherin table where a new man had appeared with a a cane in his hand, looking exactly the same as his counterpart except for the surcoat he wore had a snake on it.

"Salazar. It is good to see you my friend! How have you been since I saw you last?"  
"Can't complain. I visited France a few times. Beautiful country if I must say so. And you?"  
"Ah, I've been well. Germany was a nice place to stay. And I must agree, France is a beautiful country."

"Now boys,you are being rude to our guests." A new voice said, distinctively female this time and two ghosts appeared above the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table respectively. No one had to guess who they were.

"Rowena, Helga. Lovely for you to join us." Salazar said, bowing his head in the direction of the witches which was returned.

"Pleasure to see you as well Salazar. Godric, still the fool I see." Helga said with a teasing smile on her face to the larger man who laughed at her statement.

"One of us must. Otherwise Salazar would drain the happiness right out of this place."

"I would hex you if I could." Salazar replied,glaring at the man but most could see the upturn of one corner of his mouth.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is an honour to have you at Hogwarts for the opening of this event." Dumbledore said as he bowed to the four ghosts who inclined their heads to the old wizard.

"Ah yes, we interrupted didn't we? Well, we shall be silent until dinner. You many continue with your speech, Headmaster." Salazar said as he leaned back against an invisible wall with his cane by his heels. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the ancient wizard before turning to the whole student body, many of who were still looking in awe at the ghosts of the Founders who were watching him silently.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, Founders and- most particularly- guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." Dumbledore smiled down to the students, many smiling back at his grandfatherly nature and no one spoke in the Hall, not even the Beauxbatons crowd earlier who were giggling about the place. Seems no one wanted to do anything when the Founders were present. "The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore finished his speech and the four Founders clapped as it finished, causing everyone else to do so while food appeared on the tables. Instantly, all the tables were filled with noise as the students all began to question the ghosts of the Founders.

"One at a time, one at a time." Godric called to his lions, chuckling at their exuberance. "First, tell me your name and then ask your question. I'll answer to the best of my abilities. You with the frizzy hair." Godric said, pointing at Hermione who blushed.

"Hermione Granger, sir. What have you been doing since you left Hogwarts in the year one thousand?"  
"I travelled the world Miss Granger. I learnt what I could from magical communities across the world and also skills from the muggle world such as metal crafting and archery so I could blend in if needed to. Then as a ghost, I walked the Earth and watched as humanity advanced. I must say, I'm very impressed with all I have seen. Especially the work of muggles, flying machines to travel continents and oceans in mere hours or days. Extraordinary." Godric said and got beaming smiles from the muggle borns and half bloods raised in the muggle world.

"You with the red hair and identical twin. What's your question?"  
"Fred and George Weasley sir. Pranksters of Gryffindor Tower. Who designed all the secret pathways in Hogwarts?" Fred said, smiling at the ghost.

"That would have been Salazar and I. Rowena can be quite a demon when work is not done on time and so Salazar and I needed escape routes she didn't know about." Godric said with a nervous laugh, shooting a look over to Rowena who was talking with Ravenclaw and Beauxbatons students alike. "Good, she didn't hear me." The Gryffindors laughed at the man's antics.

"You, the small child with brown hair."  
"Uh... Colin Creevy, sir. Do you mind if I get a picture of you up in the Common Room?"  
"Not at all! I shall meet you up there after the Feast!" Colin smiled at the ghost and sat back down. Godric looked around the table before landing on a girl with long brown hair.

"Katie Bell. I was just wondering about Salazar Slytherin leaving the school. What was it that caused him to leave?" Godric looked slightly uncomfortable at this and he looked over at Salazar and waved him over.  
"Yes, Godric?"

"Miss Bell here was wondering how the split occurred that caused you to leave this establishment. I will not answer unless I have your permission to do so." Everyone was surprised by Godric's statement, making many wonder what happened.

"Wasn't it a duel because Salazar didn't want muggleborns to be taught magic?" Another Weasley asked and was silenced when Salazar and Godric stared at him with blank faces.

"What gave you that idea? I welcome muggleborns into this school. Without them or half bloods, magic would have died out centuries ago. I was wanting to open a pre-learning school for muggleborns due to the fact the majority of them came from poor, uneducated backgrounds. This would help them with the reading and writing they would experience in Hogwarts and also so they wouldn't be at a disadvantage to the purebloods. I'm assuming something like that was never implemented?" All the Gryffindors shook their heads at that fact. "Oh well. Everything seems to have worked out in the end, all things considered. May have taken time but it worked. As for the reason I left, it was because my _muggleborn_ wife had fallen seriously ill. The disease was incurable so I wished to spend the rest of her days with her. And I did so for two years until she died naturally." No one missed the way he emphasised 'muggleborn' in his sentence and looking directly at Ron when he said it, making the boy blush. "If that is all." Salazar said, nodding to Godric before floating back over to the Slytherin table.

"Salazar, while being of pureblood, does not appreciate bigotry of any level. If he was a bigot then he would not have founded this school with us. More than likely he'll be watching for any bigots in his house very carefully." Godric said, looking over at the Slytherin table and many Gryffindors could see that Salazar was talking with the Durmstrang and more level headed Slytherins and every time Draco Malfoy went to open his mouth, Salazar's head whipped round and pinned him with a glare and Malfoy would shut it. "Looks like he already has one found. I wish the boy luck." The Gryffindors laughed silently at this as the main course was replaced with desserts and a few more questioned were asked to the ghost before the golden plates were cleared and the hall went silent and a sense of excitement was in the air.

"The moment has come." Dumbledore said as he stood up and smiled around the hall. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-." A few murmurs were heard around the hall, wondering why a casket was bringing brought in. "- just to clarify the procedure which we will be following. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."Bagman received a much louder round of applause, due to his past fame as a Beater and his more jovial attitude compared with Barty Crouch who hadn't smiled once. "Mr Crouch and Mr. Bagman have worked tirelessly over the past few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." At the mention of the word "champions." The attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen.

Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who'd been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, approached Dumbledore, carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. The ghosts of the Founders raised an eyebrow each at the Headmasters words.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament." Dumbledore went on calmly. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion, with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Reaching inside, Dumbledore pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Closing the casket, Dumbledore carefully placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." He said. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation." Dumbledore continued. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Is there anything else that needs to be said?" Dumbledore said as he stared at the Founders. The ghosts looked at each other before nodding and floated towards the front of the hall and Dumbledore gracefully gave up his position for the four.

"First of all, I would like to welcome everyone here myself. To many, Hogwarts may not seem like much but it is a piece of magical history and holds a place in the hearts of all who pass through its hall. I hope everyone here tonight will agree with me by the end of the year." Godric said and the small group of Beauxbatons students looked ashamed as the Lion of Gryffindor indirectly admonished them.

"Secondly, we hope you form friendships here that will stay with you for life. Magical co-operation is a wonderful sight to witness. This school could never have came into being with just one of us. And neither could the schools across the world." Helga said, a smile on her face as she stared around the hall. "We hope that you all take this into account."  
"Thirdly." Rowena said, "To the champions who are chosen. We wish you the best of luck for your trials to come. But also to the students. We wish to remind you that you have a fountain of knowledge available to you in this room alone. I hope you realise where that knowledge is." Rowena smiled down on the students, many of them trying to piece together her words, some already getting it as they smiled at friends and family alike.

"Lastly, we wish to let everyone in here know of a secret." Salazar said and everyone leaned forward at this. Even the teachers. A secret from the Founders could be the equivalent of a tonne of gold. "As you all must know, Hogwarts is a powerful magical school, protected by many wards. One such ward means that Hogwarts can call for aid and it also means." Reaching into their clothing, they all pulled out their wands and waved them over themselves. At once, colour started to bleed into their clothing and skin as they became healthier looking and once they were fully coloured, they cut the levitation charm under their feet and the fell a few short centimetres to the ground with a faint _clack_. "We aren't dead." All the Founders had large grins on their faces as the jaws of the students dropped while the teachers sat stunned even as four chairs materialised at the end of the staff table for the four wizards.

"Now then. Off to bed with you all. It's surely been a long and exciting day to be sure." Godric said with a grin before the four disappeared with a _crack_ of apparation.

Then the pandemonium started.

* * *

 **So, what do you all think? Hopefully you all enjoy and if you want to leave me some reviews please do so or even PM and I'll get back as soon as possible.**

 **Honestly don't know why I wrote this. I started getting into a Harry Potter mood and have been reading the fanfics on it and it occurred to me that there are few about the actual Founders of Hogwarts. So here we go. The Founders in the Goblet of Fire. How will everything change now?  
Once again, leave a review at the end.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out.**


End file.
